<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why I Came To You by TheHecateA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799637">Why I Came To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHecateA/pseuds/TheHecateA'>TheHecateA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHecateA/pseuds/TheHecateA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie knew that to do what she had to do to leave the Archives, she was going to need help. It was a lot to ask from Georgie, but who else could she possibly turn to? / Spoilers for MAG 155-157</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker/Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why I Came To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts">Jetainia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy! Written for Jet and because Johnny Sims has no right to do the things he does to me, and YET.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're going to do what?" Georgie asked. It wasn't really a question; Melanie knew that she had been heard properly. It was… well, what she had said and what Georgie had heard was a lot to process. That was all.</p><p>"It's the only way to leave the Archives," Melanie said. Her hands tightened around the cup of tea that Georgie had brewed and handed over as soon as Melanie had walked into her flat—chai tea, unsweetened, with barely a drop of almond milk.</p><p>She took a sip of the tea to deescalate the situation, to give Georgie time to process and think this through. There wasn't really a good way to bring up the subject, Melanie thought. How did one ask their girlfriend for help to free oneself from an all-consuming, inescapable magical entity via unrepairable self-mutilation? Melanie didn't entertain much hope of finding an answer to that question given how difficult it had been to find a way out of the Archives in the first place. So she had just tried to make it… well, as natural as it was starting to feel to her. She had come in, accepted her tea, and perched on Georgie's counter while she was making soup as if this visit was just any other visit.</p><p>Still, there hadn't been a particularly convenient or seamless break in the conversation in which Melanie had been able to simply ask.</p><p>"And you want my help to do this?" Georgie asked. "You think… you think I'll just gladly do this, no problem?"</p><p>"I'm not asking you to personally blind me, Geogie," Melanie said. "I… I can do my own dirty work.</p><p>"No, but you are acting as if you're just asking for a cup of sugar from the neighbour," Georgie huffed.</p><p>"I've thought this through," Melanie said defensively. "Give me the benefit of that, if nothing else. You know what the Archives are doing to me. You know I'm slowly dying in there. I thought I could come to you with this."</p><p>Georgie was quiet for a second before spinning back to the counter and chopping at the carrots on the cutting board a little more angrily than she had before.</p><p>"Georgie…" Melanie said, putting down her cup of tea.</p><p>"Do you know what it feels like when you 'come to me' for things like this?" Georgie asked. "When you—when you know I'm unafraid and so you tell me about horrible things and think that you can just 'come to me' with… with…"</p><p>Melanie didn't answer. She had a sense that her girlfriend would answer her own question, and sure enough Georgie spun back around and looked at her with a strange look on her face that may have been resentment, confusion, hurt, and sadness. It was a blend Melanie had never seen on Georgie's freckled face before and it pained her a bit, to see her eyebrows furrow and her eyes darken.</p><p>"Like you don't think I'm fully human, Melanie, and that's awful," Georgie said. She put the knife down and ran a hand through her choppy hair. "Why would you think that I would hear about plans of you hurting yourself and think… and think that that wouldn't upset me? Mel, I don't feel afraid but I am afraid. I still know all the things that there are to be afraid of and I'm afraid for you."</p><p>"I know," Melanie said. "I—I'm afraid too, and that's not what I came to you for, for your fearlessness. I didn't come to you because I didn't think you'd be upset or because I thought you wouldn't care or understand the risks or… I came to you because I'm going to need help when I do this, and if there's one thing I can still trust, which there is, it's… it's you."</p><p>"You said 'when,'" Georgie said. "'When' you do this. So you're settled, then?"</p><p>"I am," Melanie said. "I just… I'd like not to wind up in a psychiatric hospital for the rest of my life once all this is done. I mean, I'm sure there will be some, given the circumstances. But I'm going to need… I'm going to need help, for a while at least."</p><p>Melanie looked down at her feet and sighed.</p><p>"It's a big ask," Melanie said, finally. "It's more than I can probably ask of you, and so I understand if you said no—no hard feelings. But I didn't come to you because I thought you'd take this lightly and easily. You're just the only person I'd trust enough to even ask."</p><p>Georgie looked at her long and hard.</p><p>"That's how badly you're dying at the Archives?" Georgie said.</p><p>"I'd throw in one of my hands if I needed to give that up too," Melanie said without hesitation.</p><p>"Well don't go too crazy," Georgie said.</p><p>She chewed her lip as she examined Melanie, thinking things over.</p><p>"Do they have rehabilitation schools for the blind in London, or will you have to go?" Georgie asked.</p><p>"I… well, they don't exactly let you pre-register for blind school, but there are options in London," Melanie said.</p><p>"Okay, good," Georgie said evenly. "And you'll go? You'll relearn how to read and navigate the world and live your life so that you can go back to being happy and being you? This won't… this won't hurt you more?"</p><p>"I will," Melanie said. "And no, Georgie. I really don't think it will and I wouldn't be doing this if I did. I'm not interested in living less, this is a way for me to… to get back to my life before I wind up like—dead like Sasha or Tim, or living like a shell of myself like Martin and Daisy."</p><p>Georgie nodded and turned back to her cooking. She threw the carrots in the pot, put a lid on the pot, and lowered the temperature on the element so that her soup would simmer.</p><p>"Alright," Georgie said. "Alright, let's go Google some things and see what we'd need to do to make this flat accessible."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>